The invention relates to a feeding device for advancing fiber material to a textile fiber processing machine, such as a carding machine or a fiber cleaner. The fiber feeding device includes a slowly rotating feed roll cooperating with a feed tray assembly formed of individual feed tray segments. Further, a rapidly rotating opening roll is provided which is arranged immediately downstream of the feed tray assembly as viewed in the direction of fiber advance. One end of each feed tray segment is mounted on a fixed supporting element.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) No. 34 13 595 discloses a feeder which is disposed upstream of a carding machine. The apparatus has a feed chute in the upper part of which an opening roll is provided and thereabove a feed roll is positioned to which fiber tufts are advanced via a feed tray assembly composed of closely side-by-side arranged individual feed tray segments. Each feed tray segment is pivotal about an axis oriented parallel to the feed roll axis. The feed tray segments are caused by the fiber tufts to undergo excursions which represent the mass of the fiber tufts contacting the respective feed tray segment. The feed tray assembly is positioned at the outlet of a reserve chute which is situated above the feed chute. The shaft to which the feed tray segments are secured projects beyond the two outermost feed tray segments and is situated adjacent the impervious lateral walls of the reserve chute. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that the shaft which extends over the entire width of the machine sags and therefore it cannot be used for roller card units having a substantial width of, for example, 3 m or more. Further, deformations may adversely affect an easy rotatability of the feed tray segments. Also, the distance between the feed tray segments, on the one hand, and the feed roll, on the other hand, disadvantageously changes and further, the pressing forces are not uniform between the feed tray segments, on the one hand, and the feed roll, on the other hand. Also, the clearance between adjoining feed tray segments may change or be distorted which may lead to operational disturbances. It is yet another drawback of the conventional arrangements that an adaptation of the feeding device to various types of fiber material, particularly various fiber lengths, is not feasible.